Generally, computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Conventionally, resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. Typically, data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Generally, multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
Generally, different tasks may be performed in connection with a data storage system. Typically, a customer may perform data storage configuration and provisioning tasks. Conventionally, tasks may include configuring and provisioning storage. Generally, with such options in connection with performing configuration and provisioning tasks, a customer may not have the appropriate level of sophistication and knowledge needed.